The embodiment relates to a light emitting device and a light emitting device package.
Alight emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts current into light. The LED can generate light having high brightness, so that the LED has been expensively used as a light source for a display device, a vehicle, or a lighting device. In addition, the LED can represent a white color having superior light efficiency by employing phosphors or combining LEDs having various colors.
In order to improve the brightness and the performance of the LED, various attempts have been performed to improve a light extracting structure, an active layer structure, current spreading, an electrode structure, and a structure of a light emitting diode package.